Conker
Conker T. Squirrel is the main protagonist of the Conker series of video games. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Conker vs. Daredevil Dan * Deadpool vs Conker the Squirrel (Completed) * Conker VS Duke Nukem (Completed) * Freddy Fuckboy vs Conker the Squirrel * Conker vs Pinkie Pie (Completed) * Quote (Squirrel Kid) vs Conker (Completed) * Conker Vs Scott Pilgrim * Wario Vs. Conker (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 3 * Draws: 2 Possible Opponents * Bubsy the Bobcat * Crash Bandicoot * Dan (Dan Vs) * Eric Cartman (South Park) * Gex * Naughty Bear * Peter Griffin (Family Guy) * Rico (Madagascar) * Rocket Raccoon (Marvel) * Squirrel Girl (Marvel) * Sly Cooper * Mr. Krabs (Spongebob Squarepants) * Eddy (Ed Edd N Eddy) * Makoto Nanaya (Blazblue) * Monokuma * Nikolai Belinski (Call Of Duty) * Miles "Tails" Prower * Nami (One Piece) History Death Battle Info Background * Species: Red Squirrel (1/128% vampire) * Height: Medium * Weight: Regular * Profession: King of Panther Kingdom (Currently), Soldier Physicality Strength * Hit a giant gargoyle with his frying pan or a baseball bat with enough force to make him visibly flinch * Is able to lift and carry sentient, struggling objects like beehives roughly his size without much effort * Managed to press a comically over-sized button on a giant robot with one punch * Can control the movements of a large and angry bull * Shoved an paint pot and a paintbrush who's boss * Smacked two large brass balls across the room with his frying pan * Pushed a big boulder around * Sliced the head off of a Xenomorph with a katana Durability * Can survive being stung by giant wasps with sharp stingers * Can survive and take long falls * A gargoyle swiped Conker so hard he draws blood, then throws him all the way down a waterfall, and Conker just shakes it off * Gets bounced off walls of a large room without even a scratch * Survived an explosion that destroys the tank he's in, which knocked out Private Rodent who was wearing a supposedly "indestructible" armor at the time Speed * Can outpace giant wasps while carrying a beehive much bigger than himself * Dodged few missiles, another being this time an ICBM * Can quickly react to bullets a la The Matrix Intelligence * Tricked a gargoyle into offing himself * Fed a rat enough cheese until it's body couldn't take anymore when he had to get rid of it * Discovered how to turn a contraption * Gets an bull to hit the target * Defeated The Great Mighty Poo by flushing him * Sussed out the bee king * Fixed a pitchfork up with that universal tool, duct tape * Convinced a guard that he is not a squirrel, but rather an elephant * Used psychology against a T-Rex * Convinced a bee to pay him five times the normal amount for a job * Negotiated with the developers of his own game (stated below) Powers and Abilities Funny Helicopter Tail Thing * Can use his tail to hover for a brief period of time, allowing him to across small gaps * Cannot gain any additional height and it only lasts a few seconds Context Sensitive/Hammerspace * Accessed via context-sensitive pads or lightbulb icons * Allows Conker to pull out certain items to use in certain situations Anvil Transformation * Can transform into an anvil and slam down onto the enemy * Is used to smash things on the ground and open doors Other Abilities * Has some juggling skills * Can urinate/pee a whole lot * Is able to hypnotize a T-Rex into letting him to ride it * Rided a barrel by balancing on it Weapons * Frying Pan **Conker's most basic weapon **He simply swings it to attack **The force of his swing can cause most NPCs to visibly flinch in pain **The swings can knock sentient objects roughly Conker's size, such as keys, cheese and sweet corn, unconscious * TNT and Plunger **Used to blow up a boulder * Slingshot **Launches projectiles at the opponent **Capable of reducing giant dung beetles to giblets * Flamethrower **A simple flamethrower * Throwing Knives **Conker tosses throwing knives with fairly impressive accuracy **There's a carnival worth of them **Used to cut the noose holding up Franky the Pitchfork and electrical wires hanging from the ceiling * Bricks **Two bricks that Conker can slam together **Can slam them with enough force to cause visible agony to the Big Big Guy's literal balls of brass * Pocket Watch **Can hypnotize his enemies in order to tame them and get them on his side * Shotgun **A simple shotgun * Crossbow **A laser-guided crossbow * Submachine Guns **Two submachine guns **Also known as SMGs **Can take down several security guards * Rocket Launcher **Just simply a rocket launcher which launches rockets * Mech Suit **a large yellow mech suit with claw hands **Used primarily for close-range combat **Capable of lifting up a giant Xenomorph by the tail and spinning it Bowser style * Katana **a simple katana **Used to decapitate the still-at-full-strength Xenomorph Fourth Wall Awareness *Can be used to his advantage *Should the game lock up, he can communicate with the developers and convince them to grant his wishes Feats * Assisted a bee in retrieving her hive * Managed to ride a rampaging bull without falling off * Defeated a giant boiler * Defeated a giant hay robot * Flushed the Great Mighty Poo * Tamed a T-Rex and used it to defeat Buga the Knut * Killed a vampire and survived a horde of zombies * Fought in a war * Destroyed a giant teddi-shaped tank * Assisted in a bank heist * Killed a Xenomorph * Became a king Weaknesses * Not much of a close-range fighter * His fourth wall breaking powers require immense amounts of luck to actually come into play * On top of the above points, his awareness also requires the developers to be present Gallery Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Archers Category:Bombers Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Conker Characters Category:Crossbow Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Gun Wielders Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Knife Wielders Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Mecha wielder Category:Pilots Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:Rare Ware Combatants Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Sword Wielders Category:Technology users Category:Toon Force Users Category:Vehicle Users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villain Protagonist Category:Villains Category:Xbox Characters